xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:New Captain
|link=User:New_Captain/Status legend|img_link= User:New_Captain/Status legend}} Welcome Hi, welcome to X-Men Movies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wolverine.JPG-1-.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Admin Hey i seen your question to Wildecoyote, you can adopt this wiki to become an admin. You can apply at Adoption requests, from what i can tell you meet all the requirements. [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 10:26, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey the best way to get extra people on the wiki, is to work on making it appear higher in google searchs. There is a fair amount of info about it here. Also make sure the wiki doesn't have ophaned pages or it will rank lower on google. There is also a blog on community central about asking for new contributers, you may want to add your wiki. You can apply for a "Wikia Spotlight" although you will need to add 47 new content pages just to apply. The front page could do with a little work also, as some of the test is showing in source and the link to the picture is dead. (once your admin) Also consider making a new Favicon for the wiki and a new Graphic wordmark. The Graphic wordmark replaces the "X-Men Movies Wiki" text in the top left hand corner of all pages to a picture you choose. Fancy lettering works well. You also want to update to community message and change the welcome message so its not from the wikia bot. I hope this helps, if you need help with any of this or need some more tips, let me know. [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 08:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Heaps :) [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 09:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Hey just letting you know i changed the front page. I hope you like it, if you don't feel free to undo the edit. [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 13:03, September 6, 2011 (UTC) No worries, happy to help. If you want to change the color of the boxes (Gallery, videos, x-men boxes) you can edit the Template:HeadingA and change the color codes. Also you may have noticed the Gallery has a link to All pictures but there are only a few in the category, so once you become admin you can apply for a bot flag for my bot account and i can easily categorize all pictures. If there are any adjustments you want or ideas you have for the front page feel free to let me know. [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 07:09, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok a bot is a program that allows me to do extremly tedious work quiet quicky and with very little effort. So what i would do for the pictures would be add them to the category Images, so it would go over the 500+ pictures you have here and add them all to Images. Makes it easier when your changing pictures to find what you need. Wikis i'm on *w:c:terraria Admin/bot *w:c:yugioh Bot *w:c:fortesting Founder, wiki i use to test. *I'm a guest admin on the w:c:gamingnintendo, but the founder took off and i have no interest. *Apart from that i just go from wikia to wikia helping with what ever i can or cleaning things up with my bot. The front page i did here, was the first one i have ever done. I just like trying new things and helping people, you don't have to feel like you have to repay me or anything. Also if you want i will give you admin powers on my testing wiki (above) and you can try some of the admin powers out? [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 07:53, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look great and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, i think i should explain a little more about this. What i want is a "Bot Flag" for my bot account, so when it makes edits it doesn't appear in the Wiki Activity, otherwise it will spam the activity. A Bot Flag can only be given by Wikia staff, so you will have to apply to with a link to the discussion i will start below. Generally before staff will give a bot flag, a discussion has to have been open in a forum or blog, but since its only you and me on this wiki currently. A discussion here should suffice. Can you reply here to from now on if its about the bot, staff like to see all the info one the one page. You just need to say you support it and you can ask any relevant questions here too. Bot Flag Hey, i would like to request to run a pywikipedia bot on this wiki. I currently only want to use it to categorize all images, so the link on the front page through the gallery will contain all images on the wiki. Here is a link to my bot. I am experienced in bot use and have a flag on the w:c:terraria wiki and the w:c:yugioh wiki. [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 08:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Rights This is a list of all the user rights here, you should also check out the admin blogs here it will help give you ideas and explain things you can do. The blogs helped me a lot when i first started. There is also a wiki designed for admins to test there powers if they feel a little nervous or want to test something, you just have to apply for right there. w:c:admintools Make sure you follow the correct procedure or they will put a delay on the request. Apart from that they are extremely friendly. [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 09:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :) Hey thanks :) I wont really be adding much content but i will be happy to help with anything else. I was think about adding a refresh ajax on the wiki? it makes it so the wiki activity auto refreshes if you have the box ticked, an example can be found on the w:c:terraria wiki. [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 10:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Come to chat: its on your right [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 11:04, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey i'm not sure whats going on, something to do with wikia i guess. I have added the ajax so you need to clear your cache to see it. Also i will add some extra code to color your name in the wiki activity, do u have have a preference on colors? [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 11:11, September 8, 2011 (UTC) We can use thuis chat if you want: http://terraria.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Highlights Yeah something wierd is happening. I have added the colors, i wasn't sure what would be x-men colors, so currently its bold blue. You can change the colors in MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite, and a list of colors can be found here. The other people on the list are people who have special powers or staff. Also i enabled achievements on the wiki, it helps to get people to continue editing. You may want to check your settings to see if they are preventing you using chat, cos i've never had any issues. I gotta go out now but if there is anything you need let me know and i'll reply when i get home. [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 11:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Css Hey hows it all going? Lately I've been playing with some css and i think it would help make the wiki look a lot better. I have made an example here. I think the main thing from that wiki that is needed here, is the bold on all text so its much easier to read and the rounded corners look nice. If you want i can easily change the colors, i can also set the shadow to only cover 2 sides on the right rail. Let me know if your interested. [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 17:46, September 22, 2011 (UTC) : So do you want this wiki to look like the one i linked to above or do you just want the text to appear clearer? I can test other colors to see if you like something better. Also can you reply on my talk page, not my archives page, as i don't get a message when its on the archive page. [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 13:13, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey i've made some more changes, have a look a let me know what you think. I can add any of the stuff you see there onto this wiki. Also be sure to look at the profile pages, as they have been altered too and the background pic. [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 18:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hey before i add anything i want to be certain what you want. Do you want the pitch black background? Do you want the right rail to have the shadow affect? [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 06:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Its the right Rail, its the seach bar, the recent history, recent blogs etc. The rail the is on all page except the front, but it still has the search bar. On my test wiki, it has a silver shadow around 2 sides. Make sure you clear your cache otherwise your seeing the cached version, thats why it didn't appear the first time you went there. [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 12:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Also the clock may seem cool but it doesn't align correctly on many pages, making some features non-accessable whilst its activated as the header pushes it down. Its because its not part of the original code, it screws things up. If you want i can make you an admin on my wiki and you can test background colors in Theme Designer, as thats how i made it pitch black. [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 18:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) fortesting You can do whatever testing you want on the wiki, just leave a comment or make an edit and i'll make you an admin. Gracey91 Status Ok your status is set up. when you want to change it, edit User:New_Captain/Status. The details for the different things are User:New_Captain/Status_legend. Have you looked at my talk page here? Is that the kind of clock you wanted? Favicon Also you need to make a favicon using this site and then go to and replace the current image. The favicon is the little "W" next to your url and it appears on the corner of tabs. :Hey the favicon can take quite some time. Took a week for all users to see it on my wiki when i changed it. Remember to clear your cache often so the changes will appear sooner to you. Gracey91 18:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Cache Hey i have removed the bold for you. With a cache, when you go onto a site it saves the information from the pages you have looked at, which means they load faster bext time you look at them. When the pages are changed the cache is meant to update but it doesn't a lot of the time. So you clear your cache, which removes all that data and the computer full reloads each page. Instructions can be found at the top of this page on how to clear/bypass your cache. Don't worry its really easy to do. Btw nice favicon. :) re Yeah you have to manually update it at User:New_Captain/Status, you just change the word to either online, busy, away, sleep, or around. If you look up your page, there are links to the status legend you can change if you want. Gracey91 08:49, October 6, 2011 (UTC)